Zelda meets Naruto, a Collection of Shorts
by AnonymousGX
Summary: One character from Zelda meets characters from Naruto. How will the two worlds interact?
1. Madam MeowMeow

**No ownership, no money made, of course I'm posting this here!**

**Here's the first of a list of short stories:**

* * *

><p>Today was the day any Genin would fear. The Daimyo's wife's cat Tora was loose again, and it was Team Ebisu's turn to find it.<p>

"I can't believe we have to catch that cat again!" Konohamaru whined.

"Even after catching it seven times, we have problems with it," Udon admitted.

"Come on guys!" Moegi said, trying to lighten their spirits. "We hold the record for the fastest Tora catch. Let's break it!" This, however, was met with grumbles.

"Come on Iruka! Can't we have a C-Ranked mission now?" Konohamaru pleaded.

Iruka would have answered, had the door not been barged open. To the shock of everyone there, Madam Shijimi's twin sister Madam MeowMeow barged in, screaming and crying. "Please help me! A terrible crime was committed! My precious pet was dognapped! Somebody please save him!"

"We'll take the job!" Konohamaru jumped at the chance.

"What are you doing?" Udon whispered to him.

"It's either that demon cat, or a leashed dog," Konohamaru reminded him. His teammates quickly agreed. That cat was pain enough.

"I must warn you, children, this is considered a Rank C mission..." Iruka started, having read over the mission specs.

"C-Rank!" Konohamaru exclaimed, "We'll do it!" He then stole the mission info paper and dragged his teammates behind him before the adults could say no again.

Half an hour later, they came to the place where the pet, went missing. They followed the tracks of the catn... dognapper all the way to a cliffside, where they seemed to stop.

"Well, he couldn't have climbed up the cliff," Udon pointed out. "There's no loose fallen earth around here, and no clear path to take while holding a dog of any size."

"He must have a secret door!" Konohamaru exclaimed, then started charging a Rasengan. "I'll find it right now!"

'Wait a second Konohamaru," Udon stopped his teammate. "If you miss, you'll cause a landslide. And if you find the door, you'll either collapse it or alert the thief that we're here.

"Bummer!" Konohamaru complained, the then sat down and crossed his arms roughly, hitting his elbow against a rock in the cliff. "Ow!" However, the rock clicked when it was struck, and a creaking noise was soon heard.

"Konohamaru! You did it!" Moegi exclaimed. Sure enough, that struck stone was a secret button, and the door swung inward.

"I did?" Konohamaru said, disbelief on his face. "I mean, I did! Let's find that pup, return it to the lady, and finish this C-Rank mission!"

"I'll stay behind," Udon offered. "The door may close on you guys." So Konohamaru and Moegi ran in, looking for the dog.

After a few minutes of listening to doors open and close, Udon heard the biggest "BOW WOW!" he ever heard before. His two teammates then ran out of the cave, screaming their heads off. Following close behind them was a large black ball, easily fifteen feet tall. But the ball had two eyes and a fanged mouth, and was clearly chasing Udon's teammates. Trailing behind this beast ball was a huge chain flailing around, a link of which got snagged on Udon's wrist and pulled him along for the ride.

So the unbelievable chase went. Konohamaru and Moegi were in front, with the black beast behind them, and poor Udon getting thrown about. Konohamaru tried to use the henge and shadow clone jutsus to throw the monster off track, but it had a great sense of smell and knew which two were the real ones. Udon managed to get to his feet and try to stop the ball beast, but only managed to do something like water skiing.

The two Eternal Genin at Konoha's gate were surprised at the procession, and alerted the Hokage as to what passed them by. When Tsunade arrived, they were in the market district. The beast was going after all the meat vendors' merchandise, and Team Ebisu was now trying to get stop it using its chain. When it finally settled for a few seconds, Konohamaru took his change and prepared a Rasengan.

"What are you doing here, my dear Bow-wow?" a familiar voice cried. At the sound of the voice, the beast turned and rushed for Madam MeowMeow, narrowly avoiding Konohamaru's Rasengan.

"Watch out!" Team Ebisu tried to warn her. But she paid no attention as the beast bounded for her. To their surprise, the creature stopped right in front of her and gave her a big wet lick.

"My dear Bow-wow, what happened to you?" She said, scratching the corner of its mouth. The beast, now identified as Bow-wow, panted back to her.

"That's... a dog?" Moegi couldn't help but gasp.

"But these nice kids brought you back to mommy. You're nice and safe. And you've been a good boy! Yes you have!" The Madam cooed, now scratching its belly. After a good rubbing, she turned to the three kids. "You guys have saved my Bow-wow! Here's the payment for the mission." She then handed the trio double the payment of a C-Rank, took her pet's chain, and left.

"Next time, let's take Tora," Konohamaru gasped out, exhausted. The other two couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this short?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the full list of Zelda characters I have at least basic summaries for. I won't reveal the connected Naruto characters, some are used more than once.<strong>

Agitha, Ashei, Byrne, Cubus Sisters, Cucco Lady, Gerudo's, Gor Coron, Happy Mask Salesman, Impa (Ocarina of Time), Kaepora Gaebora, Keaton, Mamayu Yan, Mamu, Midna (Imp), Ralis, Romani, Running Man, Telma, Tingle, Zelda (Ocarina of Time), Zelda (Skyward Sword).

* * *

><p><strong>AnonymousGX<strong>


	2. Prince Ralis

**This thing was so short, it was easy to finish before heading to the airport!**

* * *

><p>The Land of the Sea was having a hard year. The sun had been unbearable all summer, and the fishermen were having bad luck. With the main source of food and exports gone, the Land of the Sea was slowly decaying.<p>

Even Isaribi was having a hard time catching fish, even with her aquatic form. While she could swim deeper than any fisherman's net or diver, all the fish seemed to have vanished. Her catches were all done very deep underwater, where it started to get dark and scary. While she could handle sharks, Isaribi couldn't see in the dark.

This early morning, Isaribi wasn't seeing anything, even at her limit depth. Desperate for some food, she decided to head for the one place she feared returning, Demon Island. To this day, the villagers still feared the myths of monsters, and never approached. Since no fisherman went there, it was possible for fish to live in peace.

But as she approached, she saw a few small fish and a couple big ones. The ones she did see, however, were Red Salmon. They were big ones too, returning to their river to lay eggs.

So she followed them upstream. She managed to catch one before the group hit an earthen barrier, with holes only big enough for the fish to swim through. But Isaribi needed at least three more; for her meal and for sale. So she, still in her aquatic form, got out of the water to find a way to climb the wall.

What she saw at the top surprised her. There was a huge lake teeming with fish! On the far side of the lake, a huge waterfall pounded down. But the fish! There were dozens of species, all ripe for the picking! Glad at her find, Isaribi eagerly dove in. Fish after fish were caught, hastily stuffed into her bag until it was nearly full and the sun was almost up.

That was when she heard a splash. It wasn't a small splash, like a fish eating a fly. It was huge, something her size. Afraid it was a bear, she hastily hid in a nearby underwater cave. But when she looked out, she saw a familiar yet unusual oddity. It was a half fish half person, just like her! He was thin, but tall, and would look around 18 years old if he was all human. But rather than fins on both his shins and head, he had fins on his hips and a tail on his head. He was also purple scales rather than green.

Hesitantly, she started to float out of the cave, towards this person like her. Was he an experiment as well? But when he turned around and saw her, the only thing on his face was fear, and he swam away. He feared her, just like the humans did. Sad, she started to return to the ocean.

"Wait a minute!" A voice called to her from underwater. Surprised, she turned around. There, a few feet in front of her, was the fish boy. "Sorry I swam off like that. I thought you were one of the cruel wild Zoras, but they don't wear clothes or use bags." Isaribi was shocked that he was speaking to her. "My name's Ralis," the boy prodded. "What's yours?"

"...Isaribi," she managed to stammer out.

"Well, Isaribi, how'd you find this place?" Ralis asked her.

"I climbed over the wall," she answered him, gesturing to where she came from.

"Climbed over the wall!" he exclaimed. "No wild Zora can live that long on land! Why'd you do it?"

"The sea's empty," Isaribi explained. "There's no fish left to eat."

"Oh," Ralis said, accepting her explanation. "Feel free to take that back to your family," he told her, gesturing at her bag. "But next time you want food, ask first. We have many to feed as well."

"There's more of you?" Isaribi asked, shocked.

"Yes. There's dozens of us left. There used to be more, but we had to move from our source waters after Zant attacked. Now, we live up there and farm here," he explained, showing her the waterfall he came from.

"Can I meet them?" Isaribi was almost hopeful and afraid. Would these fish people accept her? And what if they did? What would they do if they discovered her human side?

"Maybe later. We're having troubles with the wild Zora, and they may attack before I can introduce you." Ralis saw how sad this made her. "Come back tomorrow, and I'll see if I can have you meet someone else here."

"...I'd like that," Isaribi said politely, getting out of the water. "See you later." She jumped off the wall, diving into the waters on the other side.

Ralis, the young King of the Zoras, watched her leave quietly. This girl intrigued him very much. She was very different from the other wild Zoras he met. This one was humble, self-conscious. He didn't know it then, but it was the start of a beautiful future for the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I have many short x-overs planned out. They are:<br>**Agitha, Ashei, Byrne, Cubus Sisters, Cucco Lady, Gerudo's, Gor Coron, Happy Mask Salesman, Impa (Ocarina of Time), Kaepora Gaebora, Keaton, Mamayu Yan, Mamu, Midna (Imp), Ralis, Romani, Running Man, Telma, Tingle, Zelda (Ocarina of Time), Zelda (Skyward Sword).**  
><strong>

**Review with which person you'd like to see next!**

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever you celebrate, have a great holiday season!<strong>

**AnonymousGX**


End file.
